


Didn't See That Coming

by Ackasi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blind! Matt, GTA AU, Lucas and I wanna make blind Matt a thing, M/M, Moth Fuckers is an inside joke in sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: After a sabotaged escort mission costs Matt his sight, him and the crew he is in struggle with hunting down the crew that did this, and support Matt in his new found struggles.





	1. Driving At Night.

            _Beep…Beep…Beep._

Everything was so quiet. Quiet and dark. Matt could feel the pulsing pain in his head, seeming to follow the continues annoying beeping noise that is…

Matt realized he was in a hospital, or the closest thing to a hospital a criminal can get. More aware of his situation, he could feel a lot more pain, nearly all over his body. He tried to move his arms, but his left felt terribly numb and he could feel the IV resting in his right. His legs also felt that extremely numb heavy feeling when he tried to slightly move them. Letting out a grunt he opened his eyes and.

Everything is gray. Everything is just gray. Matt jerked his head around, despite the throbbing pain he tried to look at everything in the room, but to his eyes, everything was a milky dark gray shade. He tried to flutter his eyes, maybe they were just blurry. When he spent nearly a minute trying to see a color other that gray, he ended up just screaming out, hoping someone heard.

“Where the fuck am I! What’s going on!”

* * *

 

Nearly everyone has had the job to escort Gavin to a meeting. To avoid the possible risk of violence Ryan and Michael never escort Gavin, they go in a different car just in case Gavin needs backup or something goes extremely wrong. Tonight, it was Matt’s turn to drive, escorting Gavin to a meeting with the boss of The Moths; a rising crew and drug ring. Of course, the crew worked out of the mountains, and required a one of the longest, awkward drives Matt has ever dealt with.

Gavin…is well Gavin. He’s clumsy, he’s talkative, he’s creative, he’s confident, he’s a total smooth talker, he’s really cute and-

Matt shook himself out of his thoughts, focusing on the road the best he could. Gavin had music playing low out of the speakers of the car, and was talking aimlessly about the job.

“Geoff wants me to figure out an agreement about their drug sales but I’m so against it because some of those drugs are lased as hell. Babs told me one of their runts were selling in Griffon’s club and nearly everyone who bought those drugs was either dead on the floor or filled her bathroom toilets and sinks with vomit. These guys are disgusting”

Matt nodded, taking a short look at Gavin before staring aimlessly at the road. “I mean, Geoff knows that you have to be careful with drug rings. But I know there’s people in Los Santos who will buy any drug just to get a high, and what’s the fucking point of killing people with a drug. I wanna know what those Moth Fuckers- “Matt was quickly interpreted by Gavin screaming.

“Matt bombs!”

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and yelled, swerving the best he could. He could hear yelling and screaming, then a booming shatter, then nothing.

* * *

 

Caleb rushed into Matt’s room, hearing the yells that echoed through the halls. Rushing in, he saw Matt jerking back and forth violently, his milky eyes wide open. Running to his side, Caleb spoke as calmly as he could.

“Matt, Matt, I need you to calm down. Matt, Matt you’re gonna hurt yourself stop! Matt!”

Caleb grabbed Matt’s arm, and the syringe of anesthetic he feared he would have to use. Holding Matt’s arm down, Caleb injected him. After holding Matt’s body down until the drugs kicked in, Caleb dragged his hand to his face, staring at his friend.

Pulling out his phone, he hit his speed dial for number one. After two rings the second party answered.

“Caleb? What do you need?”

“Geoff. Matt’s awake.”

           


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt learns what ails him.

Slowly, noise seemed to fill the space around Matt. It started as a low mumble, as if there was a distant fly in the room. It soon progressed, louder and louder, until he could clearly hear six or seven voices talking with incredible loudness. Annoyed with the sound, Matt spoke up.

“Jesus, shut the fuck up.”

The room went into stunning silence. Matt sat up and opened his eyes, only to see the same milky gray color he experienced before.

“Where. Am. I” Matt instantly spoke out.

“Matt buddy…” A familiar voice spoke out, and he heard heavy footsteps pace to his side.

“Jeremy, what the fuck is going on? Who’s here? Why can’t I see?” Matt looked around, hoping to gain some semblance of where he is.

Another familiar voice spoke up, stepping to his other side.

“Matt, it’s Caleb. You’re in the medical ward. When you were driving Gavin to the meeting, The Moths put down a trap. Proximity mines placed on an easily forgotten road were bound to kill you both. You swerved the car, the mines blew up and sent shrapnel straight at you. We found you with shattered metal and glass in your eyes and your glasses broken lying on the other side of the car.” Caleb looked down, bracing himself to speak.

“I did the best I could, I had to call in so many people who were more experienced that I was with eyes. There was too much damage Matt. You’re blind.”

The room fell into a despairing silence, the group of people who surrounded the edges of the room glanced at each other, hoping for some response from their friend.

Matt turned to where he assumed Caleb was. “Is Gavin okay? Did he get hurt? Is he here?”

The crew quickly looked at Caleb, and Geoff spoke up instead. “Gavin’s shoulder got hit with some shrapnel and it got dislocated, he’s okay, he wasn’t up for coming down here.”

Matt nodded solemnly. “Who’s in here right now?”

Jeremy spoke again, “There’s me, Caleb, Geoff, Ryan, Michael, Lindsay, and Trevor.”

Matt nodded, then looked up at the people he hoped were in front of him. “So, I can’t be in the crew now, right?”

The room when silent again, this time he heard another pair of feet step forward, and felt someone grab at the foot board of the bed.

“Matt, we would have zero reason to kick you out of this crew. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. This is something that was unwillingly inflicted on you by some assholes. You will one hundred precent be needed here, I know some of the things you used to do here will be hard, maybe even impossible now, but you’re still strong, still capable, and there’s no way in hell we’d make you leave for the fact that you are blind.” Lindsay spoke with passion, making the dreadful mood of the room lift.

“Besides, when you were hired, you agreed that you can’t leave unless you’re in a body bag.” Geoff added.

That only brightened the mood, causing the various people in the room to chuckle and laugh.

Matt breathed out a laugh and spoke, “How long till I can be let out Doc?”

Caleb rolled his eyes, “Well, after checking your vitals and such, you should be free to go later tonight. I want to work with you so the transition from your loss of sight is easier.”

Geoff cleared his throat, “We’ve got Mica and the gang working on locating The Moth’s new hide out, they torched the one you were heading too after they heard you and Gavin survived.”

Matt smiled. “Good to know, I’ll be happy to see when those fuckers go down.”

The room went silent again and Matt sighed. “I said see, didn’t I?”


	3. Walking A New Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt begins the steps to learn, quite literally.

Matt was happy not lying in the stiff hospital bed but now, he was standing in what Caleb told him was a hallway. The gray seemed lighter in this hallway, almost white in fact; Matt figured the lights must have been brighter. He heard steps down the hall, getting closer and closer.

“Matt, this is Caleb. We’re gonna start some learning alright?”

Matt nodded at where ever voice was coming from. He heard Caleb’s steps move closer, and felt Caleb lightly tap his shoulder.

“I’m right next to you. Now, with your blindness, you can see varying light levels, so I’m gonna give you these sunglasses so extremely bright lights won’t affect you as badly.”

Matt felt the glasses tap his hand, and he took them carefully, unfolding them and putting them on, making sure the sides hooked to his ears.

“Man, these are kinda like my old ones.”

Caleb nodded, “Geoff and I tried to get a pair that would be as familiar to you as possible, the lenses are rounder to cover more area, but I wanted you to feel comfortable in them.”

Matt smiled, “I really appreciate it Caleb, I’ll remember to tell Geoff thanks as well.”

Caleb made a noise of acknowledgement, “I’m glad you like them, now, let’s work with this cane, yeah?”

Matt heard the butt of the cane click on the floor and looked down. “Sure thing.”

Caleb walked to Matt’s left side, “Okay, here, take this cane in your hand and try to hold is firmly, but loose enough so it’s easy to do.”

Matt listened, taking the can and doing as Caleb asked.

“Now you step off with your right foot yeah?” Matt nodded

“So that means you’re gonna swing it left to right, it doesn’t need to touch the ground so don’t worry about that.”

Matt slowly moved forward, swinging his cane, after walking for a while, he felt the cane slap against his leg.

“Okay, so if your cane ever starts hitting you, you can stop walking and adjust yourself, there’s nothing wrong with doing that, it takes a while to get used to it, and even patients I’ve treated who’ve been blind for a long time still work with keeping their canes correct”

Matt nodded, moving his cane and walking slowly. He could hear Caleb walking slightly behind him, making sure nothing bad happened.

“Matt, we’re gonna walk to the elevator, and we’re gonna work on some learning with everyone else. Sound good?”

Matt smiled, “Yeah man, sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter but I definitely spent some time researching before hand. I believe its important to properly represent any medical topic I use in my fics and research accordingly. Please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos to let me know how I did. Thanks for reading this chapter


	4. You Belong Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew begins to learn. Matt prepares to talk to Gavin for the first time since the crash.

The conference room was packed, very rarely would the entire B Team and the main crew be in a room at the same time, and in a sense, Matt felt bad about it.

Jeremy was sitting next to him on his right, and Trevor on his left. Jeremy was talking to Ryan quietly, while Trevor drummed on the table. Matt exhaled, holding his cane, which thankfully retracts and extends, in his lap.

Trevor turned to him, “Hey Matt, you good? You seem kinda worried.”

Matt mumbled in acknowledgement, “Kinda feels like a waste of time making everyone stop for me, ya know?”

Trevor sighed “Matt, look, this crew is your family, you belong here and as your family we should take time to learn as much as you do, we should be able to help you if needed.”

“If I wasn’t here it wouldn’t be an issue.” Matt brought his head up to face Trevor properly.

“Matt, how many years have you, Jeremy and I known each other?”  

“Well you and Jeremy we’re partners a year before I met you two, so three?” Matt made a confused jester.

Trevor continued, “When we found out you didn’t know how to fight, did we kick you out? Did we force you out of your garage and shoot you? No, we taught you how to fight, and, quite frankly, you fight just as good as I do.”

“We still can’t beat Jeremy for shit though.” Matt smiled.

“Damn right you can’t” Jeremy interjected.

The trio started laughing, a moment later, someone’s loud footsteps came into the room, with a lighter pair following.

“Alright guys,” Geoff’s voice filled the room. “I wanna do a role call so we know who’s here, and then I’m gonna turn it over to Caleb.”

Everyone went quiet, then Geoff boomed “Fake AH Role Call!”

“Geoff!”

“Jack.”

“Ryan.”

“Michael”

“Lil J!”

“Lindsay.”

“Treyco”

“Andy.”

“Mica”

“Kdin.”

“Caleb here.”

Matt, paid attention, waiting for one more voice, after a swift moment of silence, Matt decided to speak up. “Matt here.”

Geoff hummed in acknowledgement, “Gavin wasn’t feeling well, Caleb plans to brief him on this later.”

Various people in the room made noises to show they heard the statement when Caleb starting talking,

“Alright guys, as we know, one of our crewmates unfortunately lost his sight due to some total pricks. This is new to Matt, and we as crew, as a family, should help him learn and deal with his impaired sight while learning himself, that’s why we are here.”

* * *

 

The meeting was finished, Matt waited until everyone except for Geoff and Caleb.

“Hey, thank you guys again, for everything.”

Geoff walked over and patted Matt on the shoulder. “Hey you’re family and we love you. We’re here for you.”

Matt smiled. “Thanks Geoff. I think I’m gonna go visit Gavin, that okay.”

Geoff made a noise, “I’m not sure, it’s worth a try, he hasn’t done much since he got out of the infirmary.”

Matt nodded, “Won’t hurt to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the same night! Feel free to comment and kudos to show me how I'm doing!

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Angst Angst  
> Moth Fuckers is the current name of the C Team chat and it's the best typo I've ever made.
> 
> Your Kudos' and comment's make me feel better about my writing, and let me know what you thing about my writing in a constructive manner. Feel free to leave either or both <3


End file.
